Lágrimas sinceras
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Tu tiempo límite es hasta Navidad. No intentes hacer trampa, hay cosas que simplemente no funcionan y no te pondré las cosas fáciles. Ryoma tendría un pequeño castigo. RyoSaku.


Este One-Shot corresponde al reto de 'Deseo' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll_  
**~Extensión:** 2,238 palabras.  
**~Advertencias: **-AU.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Prince of Tennis nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

Mi deseo es que todos pasen un feliz fin de año, que estén muy bien y que sean felices siempre en compañía de sus seres queridos. Que esté año les permita toda la dicha que les tiene reservada y que en general, ya sea en los momentos felices y tristes, puedan enfrentarlos con valor como cada época de su vida. Y por supuesto que sobre la abundancia y mucho cuidado con las uvas... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

* * *

_.:. Lágrimas sinceras .:._

_

* * *

_

Tras haber terminado su entrenamiento en el Seigaku, Ryoma salía de los vestidores de la escuela con su maleta de Tennis al hombro; como siempre era el último en salir. Había sido un entrenamiento difícil pero no podían descuidarse y menos ahora que venían las nacionales a la vuelta de la esquina.

El torneo comenzará a mediados de enero y Seigaku debía prepararse para ello, Inui y la entrenadora Sumire ya estaban tratando de mejorar la velocidad de los jugadores, utilizando los datos del superior para aquello. Además de que él ya estaba pidiéndole a Fuji que probara sus nuevos tónicos especializados para el entrenamiento. A Ryoma y Momoshiro ya les había tocado tomar dos, justamente el día en que irían por hamburguesas... ambos terminaron con dolor de estómago a causa de eso.

Tomó un atajo, y pasó por la máquina de pontas mientras se dirigía a la salida del instituto, en el camino su pie chocó con algo que instintivamente pateó, hubo un sonido extraño parecía que era una lata. Ryoma bostezó y avanzó hasta llegar a la cosa que había pateado, cuando estuvo frente a ella se agachó para examinarla mejor. En el piso se hallaba un regalo con una bonita envoltura, por la forma que tenía intuía que era un bote de pelotas de tennis. Lo tomó con curiosidad, preguntándose _quién regalaría un pote de pelotas de tennis. _

Aunque una vez había recibido algo similar de su padre, el viejo le había dicho.

─_Toma chaval, no tenía idea de qué regalarte así que… _─Nanjiro le lanzó las pelotas sin envoltura, su madre negó con la cabeza y Ryoma suspiró.

Al menos el monje le había dado sus pelotas favoritas y eran nuevas. Quizá esta vez también serían la misma marca.

Sin mucha ceremonia abrió el regalo. Le costó un poco de trabajo al principio dado que estaba perfectamente envuelto; pero cuando lo hizo se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor y salió de la envoltura una nube de pesado humo grisáceo. Al Echizen menor le comenzó a fallar la visión y cayó al suelo, se golpeó levemente la cabeza mareándose con el pesado humo que había entrado por sus fosas nasales.

En el cielo un papel doblado a la mitad flotaba suavemente por encima de todo, completamente ajeno al alboroto… Ryoma se quedó en el suelo lamentándose el hecho de haber abierto aquella broma cuando un papel le cayó encima. Él abrió los ojos mientras resoplaba fastidiado y con un sonido curioso, al que no prestó atención. Movió su mano para quitar el molesto papel de su cara y se encontró con algo peludo delante de él.

_¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! _

Peludo y redondeado, además de que respondía a sus movimientos… ¡una pata de animal! El príncipe del tennis trato de hacer gala a su título y esperar que aquel golpe le hubiera afectado un poco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando estar soñando sin darse cuenta; pero a su nariz llegaron varios olores que antes habían pasado desapercibidos, el aroma a asfalto, el pasto de un costado suyo, la arcilla de la cancha de tennis, varios aromas humanos que inundaban todo el lugar y algo en el ambiente que vaticinaba lluvia.

El humo se dispersó con lentitud mientras Ryoma olfateaba todo lo que su pequeña nariz le daba alcance, cuando él abrió nuevamente los ojos ya no había rastro de lo que antes había sucedido pero si el Echizen menor se hubiera fijado bajo él hubiera descubierto aquella curiosa envoltura de regalo…

Ryoma se movió perezosamente olvidado por unos segundos todo lo que había sucedido antes hasta que se le enredaron las piernas en algo, cuando miró vio el uniforme de Seigaku en el piso y sintió la gorra en su cabeza más grande de lo normal. En ese momento recordó la pata y cayó en cuenta de que no sentía su mano _peludita_ contra su rostro al llevársela a la mejilla.

Entonces extendió sus brazos al frente y los miró, después se fijó en su cuerpo y pies; cayó sentado en el piso sorprendido tocándose nuevamente la cara con las patas.

**_Era_**_ un conejo… se había convertido en **un conejo**._

_¿Cómo jugaría al tennis ahora? _Soltó un bufido de frustración que sonó como un chillido, resonando fuertemente en sus oídos, se jaló los bigotes con furia. Chilló otra vez al arrancarse uno, se sobó la mejilla con fuerza pero al menos había comprobado que no era un sueño. Ahora _qué demonios iba a hacer_, en su cabeza se formó la imagen y el sonido de la burlona risa de su padre mientras mimaba a un conejito negro, su nueva mascota; _su hijo, el conejo. _

Palmeó su uniforme con toda la fuerza que fue capaz hasta que encontró el papel doblado que había caído en su cabeza minutos antes. Lo empujó con la pata para que se abriera y leyó en unas letras fantasmagóricas que se desvanecían mientras él leía.

_"Ryoma Echizen. No crees en la magia de la Navidad y tampoco te importa, a veces das a entender que no te interesan los sentimientos de las personas a tu alrededor. Es hora de que aprendas una pequeña lección… Sólo regresarás a la normalidad si encuentras a alguien que te extrañe con sinceridad."_

Su alma se relajó cuando se enteró de que tenía una posibilidad, aún podía volver a su forma humana. Pensó en lo estúpido e irreal que sonaba forma humana. Le recordaba a sus compañeros de clase que hablan de demonios y monstruos en las historias de terror tomando _forma humana. _Era casi tan irreal como la magia pero no iba a hacer comentarios con respecto a la segunda, qué tal si lo ponía en aprietos. Ryoma bufó, al menos eso aún se oía bien. Y encontrar a alguien que lo extrañara no debía ser difícil, además aunque fuera un poco complicado siempre tenía tiempo para ello ¿no es así?

_"Tu tiempo límite es hasta Navidad. No intentes hacer trampa, hay cosas que simplemente no funcionan y no te pondré las cosas fáciles."_

Maldita sea su suerte, quién quiera que estuviera haciendo esa estupidez. Ni siquiera sabía cuando era la tonta fecha, no tenía idea de nada; bueno sí sabía que estaban en vacaciones de invierno y por consecuente en esas fechas, ya que estaba nevando en Japón y hacía demasiado frío en las calles. A Ryoma no le gustaba el frío en absoluto, y menos la nieve; aunque las canchas de tennis estuvieran cubiertas no serían un impedimento. Como él siempre llegaba tarde, ya estaban limpias para esa hora y sólo le costaba unas vueltas extra a la pista y media hora más de sueño.

_"¡Que tengas suerte! Atte. El espíritu navideño."_

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Ryoma salió disparado a su casa. Al llegar, se encontró con la reja cerrada; maldijo en su fuero interno pero recordando su nueva apariencia y nuevas 'posibilidades que esto le otorgaba' saltó por encima maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra. Como no controlaba bien su 'cuerpo' se golpeó con una parte de la reja pero aquel grueso pelaje lo protegió.

Cuando el Echizen menor entró a su casa se quedó de piedra al ver a su hermano menor allí, eso aumentó aún más su furia y su vergüenza, estaba seguro de que sería la comidilla de Ryoga Echizen. El conejo negro se quedó sentado en el marco de la puerta observando como servían la cena sin preguntarse por su presencia. Estuvieron hablando y riendo felices, incluso su prima, _a quién Ryoma más fe le tenía_, no se preocupó por él. Nadie dijo nada, Ryoga hizo sus acostumbrados comentarios sobre la "suerte de ser hijo único" pero nada más.

Se habían olvidado ¡de él!

Ryoma se desconcertó; aquello le olía extraño por lo que salió en búsqueda del club de tennis, los titulares de Seigaku, que iban a tener una fiesta navideña que él iba a pasar por alto, pero a final de cuentas iría _y de** conejo**_. Salió a la calle con toda confianza como si siguiera caminando en dos patas y hablando cosas que no sonaran a gruñidos y ronroneos, cuando había llegado nuevamente a la escuela, el punto medio de su camino, una bicicleta le golpeó en un costado y quedó medio desmayado.

Estaba mareado, enojado y maldiciendo al espíritu que le había causado todo aquello. Cuando una nota más cayó en sus narices haciéndolo estornudar, esta vez cayó abierta.

_"Te confiaste. Te dije que no te lo podría fácil"_

El pobre conejo terminó allí a mitad de la calle justo después de la salida del instituto.

A Sakuno le encantaba el invierno, ya que era la estación de la Navidad. Ella gustaba de hacer regalos hechos por sí misma para todos sus amigos y estaba dispuesta a entregarle uno a cada titular de Seigaku. Desde que su abuela entrenaba al equipo, ella se había involucrado mucho con ellos porque solía ayudar a Sumire.

Ahora estaba un poco resfriada por lo que había faltado toda la semana a los entrenamientos, pero el día de hoy estaba dispuesta a dejarse ver, bien abrigada por supuesto, para la celebración pre-navideña del club de tennis. Se reunirían los titulares, su abuela estaría un tiempo y luego habría una fiesta con un brindis. Y estarían presentes todos los titulares, tanto el capitán Tezuka como el sub capitán Oishi, y los superiores Fuji, Eiji, Inui, Kaidou, Momoshiro y Kawamura.

El cielo estaba de un color plomizo, pero no auguraba nieve. Los vientos golpeaban tan fuerte que incluso parecían latigazos bruscos en una espalda desnuda. De vez en cuando se iluminaba ligeramente debido a un destello silencioso y lejano que pronto estaría retumbando en sus oídos con furia. Habría una tormenta eléctrica y Sakuno debía darse prisa.

Una repentina tos le hizo detenerse abruptamente, y al caminar sin fijarse en el piso tropezó con un termo, la funda enorme para raquetas de tennis… algo en su corazón se agitó. Sakuno reconoció el emblema de Seigaku en el uniforme que estaba tirado junto al termo pero no lo reconoció como posesión de alguno de los titulares puesto que era un poco pequeño para ellos (y seguía siendo grande para ella).

No supo porque pero fue incapaz de pararse, el ataque de tos había cesado pero ella aún no se recuperaba del shock inicial. Recogió las ropas y el termo, planeaba llevarlas por si era una broma de los titulares; cuando a su vista apareció un conejo tirado y un poco lastimado. Sakuno gritó y se tapo la boca con las manos, de inmediato se arrodilló junto al animal herido y lo acogió con tanta delicadeza y calidez que Ryoma no pensar que aquel pésimo trago no había sido tan malo.

─Conejito ¿estás bien? ─preguntó la chica, levantándolo a la altura de los ojos. El Echizen abrió los ojos con pesadez, aquellos ojillos dorados llamaron la atención de la chica, eran perfectamente contrastantes con ese pelaje negro ébano y la naricilla rosada. Además le resultaban demasiado familiares─. Cuánto me alegro.

La castaña sonrió con alegría verdadera, y Ryoma también sonrió automáticamente en su interior… Ella se cuestionaba en voz alta si llevarlo al veterinario, o adoptarlo, pero deshacía sus pasos con dirección hacia su casa. A él no le importaría si fuera ella quién lo adoptara (en caso de que se quedara así), aquellas caricias tan suaves y la voz cálida y melodiosa lo arrullaban como a un bebé. Pero entonces Sakuno comenzó a preguntarse si la aceptarían en casa con una animalito y para alarma de él, pensó en darlo en adopción…

Abrió los ojos asustado, y la miró fijamente a sus pozos rubí. Tratando de expresarle todo lo que pasaba, tratando de comunicarse sin palabras con ella; como siempre lo hacía.

─ ¿Sabes? Te pareces a alguien… ─Ella comenzó a reaccionar y Ryoma esperaba que al fin lo reconociera pero para su decepción Sakuno cayó inmediatamente y pareció olvidarse de aquello que iba a decir.

─Bien, ésta es mi habitación. ─La chica posó al conejillo delicadamente en su cama─. Creo que aquí puedes estar tranquilo un rato, pero no creo que debas acostumbrarte.

De pronto, Ryoma saltó hacia ella y Sakuno cayó sentada al piso con el conejo ébano encima de ella. Se encontraron sus ojos, rubí contra dorado. La mirada era tan intensa que sintió algo extraño en su interior como si hubiera una parte que intentara ser contenida, una parte que sabía cosas que la otra se daba el lujo de ignorar. Ojos dorados, intensos, profundos, inteligentes, altivos, orgullosos. Lo comprendió, no había necesidad de aclarar nada… por la mejilla de la chica cayó una lágrima.

─Ryoma-kun… ─susurró ella. Aún absorbida por la profundidad de aquella mirada dorada.

Un sonido fuerte la sobresaltó y una nube de polvo apareció frente a ellos. Ryoma podía sentir como su 'cuerpo' se deformaba, las patas se estiraban y el pelo desaparecía como tragado por su piel. Todo volvía a la normalidad, pensó al posar su mano en la mejilla y comprobar la fuerza de sus muñecas al abrir y cerrar los dedos.

Ryoma apareció frente a ella, con aquella mirada tan inteligente de color dorada y una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, su cabello ébano revuelto y desordenado; y también completamente… ¡desnudo! Sakuno se congeló en su sitio, su cara tomó el color de un tomate maduro y los ojos parecían querer salirse de las órbitas; en eso ella se desvaneció.

Sí, todo volvía a la normalidad.


End file.
